


Trick or treat

by vrskaandrea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dangerous objects, Halloween, Magic Tricks, Monsters, Treats, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/pseuds/vrskaandrea
Summary: Just when they thought they could rest, Michael was gone and Dean was finally safe, trouble comes knocking at the bunker door. Triple trouble actually. But at the end of this Halloween story, things end up better than anyone ever expected.





	Trick or treat

** Trick or treat **

Castiel closed the door of Jack's room with a heavy sigh. Sure, he was glad Michael was out of the picture and Dean was safe again, but he hated the fact that Jack had to burn off his soul for that to happen. And the worst part? He didn't even know if there was any left. So with his head hung, he walked back into the war room where Sam was sitting, clearly exhausted.

"Is Dean..." Castiel started, his worry never ceasing, but Sam interrupted.

"Resting. I made him go and get some rest, he was hit in the head pretty hard. And then Michael..." He was going to say left, but the words got stuck in his throat. Yeah, the archangel left, but not before he left behind a very broken brother. Sam would gladly pick up the pieces and glue him back together, he just hoped there aren't any pieces missing.

"How's Jack? Is he..." Sam found himself interrupted by Castiel's heavy sigh.

"He is resting as well. And as for his soul... - Castiel said slumping down on a chair next to Sam - I don't know. I don't know if it is all gone or..." He seemed to have choked on his words, so he just let that linger in the air for a moment before sighing heavily once again. "You... You should go rest as well, Sam." Castiel said, glancing over the hunter.

Sam reluctantly agreed. As much as he wished he could start fixing everything right now, he knew there was nothing he could do tired as he was. So he got up and started to go down the hall, giving the angel a nod, when there was a knock at the door. Exchanging confused and alarmed glances, Sam walked up the stairs, Castiel remaining down as if on standby.

Nobody ever knocked on that door. A few tried to break in, a few managed, and others simply didn't need doors. Nobody ever knocked on the bunker door. Sam expected everything and hoped for nothing. Wary and careful, he opened the door and was welcomed by monsters.

A blond fairy with a green dress and golden fairy wings giggled at him.

Frankenstein's monster, his skin grey green, and screws in his neck roared at him.

A witch, dressed in a black dress and with a black witch hat, complete with a little broom laughed evilly at him.

"Trick or treat!"

Sam didn't even know it was Halloween, little lone that kids would come knocking, looking for candy. Seriously, who would let their kids knock on a door in some underground sewage? He looked behind them, but there was nobody there.

"Um... Ugh..." Sam tried, not sure what to say. He didn't want to disappoint the kids, but he knew they had no candy. Well, maybe there was some in Dean's room, but he certainly wasn't going to wake his brother for this.

A wide grin spread upon the kids faces, as if they were expecting just that. As a matter of fact, they didn't really want candy, no. The kids were so curious about that old bunker, one they deemed haunted and scary, and Halloween was the perfect time to try and see what is going on there.

At the age of 4 for the fairy, 6 for Frankenstein and 8 for the witch, they let their curiosity out wage their fear of the unknown, and all three shared a meaningful look before the eldest two pushed the tall man enough so that they can slip past him and run inside, using his momentary confusion.

"Wa... Wait... Stop." Sam called after them, but they were already down the stairs, eyes wide filled with wonder before they spotted Castiel.

Making a shocked face, bringing her hands to her mouth, the fairy said "A maniac! He is a maniac!" Castiel tilted his head for a second, brows furrowing as he looked over at the children. He stepped to the left, trying to get around the war table to them, but they just went the other way.

"Don't you try and open that trenchcoat and flash us, mister!" The witch said and the angel half blushed, half frowned. Weren't they too young to know those kinds of things?

"Yeah, maniac!" Frankenstein added with a threatening fist in the air. With an eye roll, Castiel started at the opposite direction, trying to get to the children, but again, they moved around the table, making him slightly annoyed.

"I assure you, I am no maniac. I am an angel of the Lord." He said, rounding the table to the left once more, just as Sam managed to come down the stairs as well. The kids only moved so that now the table was between them and the men.

The witch rolled her eyes. "An angel?! Pffff. Where is your halo?"

"Where is your harp?" Frankenstein added mockingly.

"Where are your wings?" The fairy asked, her voice sincere and curious.

Castiel rolled his eyes as he started "I don't have a halo, nor do I have a harp... And my wings... Burned away when I fell from grace." His face twisted to that last admission, slight sadness passing through his eyes.

"Liar." Frankenstein called and the girls nodded. Sam was clearly getting tired of playing with them and tried to come closer, to get them to leave, but before he could even say anything Castiel responded.

"I do not lie."

"Oh, yeah? Then prove it." The witch said with an almost teenage like annoyance.

Sam tried to reach again, but he didn't even get make a proper step forward. He thought Castiel knew better by now, but he was proven wrong when the angel let his eyes glow, filled with grace, and with the sound of the thunder, a lightening displayed the shadow of his wings, or what was left of them on the wall behind him. Sam flinched to the sound and the change in light, eyes widening as he realized what Cas was doing.

But once he turned, he gasped at the sight. He hasn't seen Castiel's wings, or their shadow in a long long time, and he hasn't seen what had become of it once he fell. His eyes snapped back at the angel's face and their eyes met for a second. Despite everything, Castiel was still a powerful being, but all Sam could see was a tired worn man, who would despite himself, do anything for them, and they would never be able to return the favor.

Children's scream brought Sam back to reality, and he snapped back around just in time to see the kids scurry off towards the kitchen and the storage rooms. Castiel seemed to realize he wasn't supposed to that and he shot Sam an apologetic look before they both ran to catch up with the kids. Coming to an intersection of the hallways, they could hear giggling towards the kitchen, roaring in the direction of the storage rooms, and some screeches in the firing range. Deciding the range and the storage rooms posed more danger for the kids, the angel and the hunter separated to try and round them up.

* * *

Castiel entered the firing range to find the witch looking over two guns that were laid on the table and the angel frowned. Who left those like that? "Hey!" He yelled after the kid and the witch snapped her eyes at him, slight fear passing through her eyes, but she remained stoic.

"Nice light show, freak." She said with all the bravery she could muster, never faltering in standing bold, even as the man in front of her made a few steps forward. Her heart started pounding hard and fast the closer he came, the fearless mask slowly falling off her face. The witch gasped when his hand reached out to her and as quickly as she could, gripping tightly at her little broom, she brought it up and hit him hard in the shin, splintering the broom.

Having seen Castiel's grimace of pain, the witch smiled proudly at herself, now a bit more certain what they saw in the big room was just an illusion and nothing more. Because, if he was anything else but a human, he would have just laughed her off. Using his distraction, she managed to push him away and run pass him, while Castiel stumbled and fell on his ass. A wave of depression hit him in an instant, seeing a mere human child knock him out of the way like that, and it took him a moment before he managed to get up, with a heavy sigh to lift himself up and go after her again.

* * *

Sam walked into the archives and prayed the kid hadn't reached the storage rooms that contained some seriously deadly items. He never would have thought the kid might find his way to the dungeon that was hidden behind book shelves. Thank God they didn't have anyone imprisoned down there at the moment.

"Wow... This place is... AWESOME!" Frankenstein said with such a child-like enthusiasm, Sam had to stop and look over the kid. He could see the dirty blond hair and a hint of freckles and for just a moment Sam thought he was delusional. But the kid wiped around and looked him, making the hunter come to his senses meeting the light hazel eyes filled with wonder.

"Yeah... It... It is..." Sam spoke gently, moving slowly to reach the kid, not wanting to scare him into running again.

"Whoa... Like real chains and... Wow, torturing tools... You even have fake blood all over the place..." The kid walked towards a table that was filled with knives and pliers, much to Sam's displeasure. He only hoped that the kid won't realize that it was all real.

"Hey, um... What's your name?" Sam tried as he carefully came closer, not wanting to intimidate the kid.

"Nicolas. But my parents call me Nicky." the kid responded too caught up in the wonder to stay in character that was Frankenstein's monster. Sam was just about to reach him, to set his hand on his shoulder when they heard faked screams and laughter. Nicky recognized it as he beamed up at the door and yelled "Deedee!". Sam's hand clasped air and the hunter muttered a few curse words as the kid bolted for the door after the witch.

* * *

Nobody took notice, nobody came in to check and nobody saw the little fairy walk into the storage room. She was mesmerized by the the curious and shiny objects inside and she reached and touched every single one she could reach. There were some lovely carved wooden boxes with some interesting sketchings on them but they were all too heavy for her to reach and try to open.

Tracing her hand over a shelf that contained some dusty jars and other trinkets, she reached a small box that reminded her of an old music box her mother had. Picking it up, she sat on the floor and slowly opened it, expecting to find a dancing ballerina and to hear the soft notes of music common in such boxes. Instead, she found a odd looking rock and a broken piece of a mirror.

Picking both items form the box, she held the mirror piece in one hand and the rock in the other. The rock was partly made of dirt, black and almost asphalt gray, but there was a part of it that was white with a red stripe over it that reminded the kid of a candy cane.

A sigh escaped her. She didn't get a treat and she didn't really got a satisfaction of a trick. And that was just wrong. As if the mirror heard her thoughts, it caught the light of the bulb and shone in her eye for a second. She blinked in confusion and closed her eyes tightly. Upon opening her eyes, she could see a figure standing in front of her, but it took a few second for her blurry vision to normalize.

"Hey there, Tinkerbell. What are you doing here all by yourself?" the man before her asked, crouching down to her level and extending his hand toward her. She looked at his hand and then at his hazel eyes, not sure she should trust him, but she did whisper a response.

"I am not Tinkerbell, I am Marina. My brother and sister thought it would be fun to come and see this haunted bunker, but I don't like it here. I want to go trick or treating. The men here had no candy." She said, still looking wary at the man in front of her. But he just smiled gently at her and lifted his finger up at her, telling her to wait a second.

"Is Halloween already? And nobody gave you candy? They should be ashamed of themselves. We should go and teach them some manners. What do you think?" The man extended his hand once more and with his other he pulled out of his pocket the biggest, most colorful lollipop Marina has ever seen. Her eyes widened and she spared him a glance before taking his offered hand, snatching the lollipop with her other. Hand in hand, the man and the fairy got up and headed for the door.

"If it is Halloween, maybe I should have a costume too... What do you think? Just don't say I should be Peter Pan, I don't do well in tights." He said as they exited the storage room and the man caught a glimpse of Sam running after what seemed to be the Frankenstein's monster, his lips twitching into an amused smile.

"I wanted to go as a princess, but aunty Mia said it was too... klitshe?"

"Cliche." The man corrected her.

"Cliche. - she repeated – But maybe you could be my prince?" She asked, looking up at him expectedly.

"Awe... - the man smiled down at her, clearly filled with warmth – sure thing kid. I'll be your prince charming."

"No, not prince Charming! He is mean, he is a baddy. And he never really loved Fiona. You should be more like Shrek." the fairy said and a huge grin spread across the man's face.

"Well, it is Halloween, I should go a bit scary... Close your eyes. And when I tell you to open them, don't be scared, it is just a mask a costume, ok?"

"OK." Marina said as she covered her eyes with her hands with a giggle. There was a sort of a cracking sound and then the man spoke again.

"OK, open them now."

Marina gasped at the sight of a big green ogre that was smiling at her, and she smiled back in delight, clearly excited.

"Now, since they didn't give you any treats, I think they they deserve some tricks, don't you? - and when the fairy nodded, the ogre smiled – Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Dean heard his door open and slam back closed and he turned with a growl. He just managed to fall asleep, tired and wore down, but finally able to let go, to let his guard down and relax. Michael was gone, he was dead and Dean could finally breathe.

He frowned seeing a kid, clearly masked into the Frankenstein's monster and he slowly got up, while the kid was looking at him half scared, half on guard, like he was ready for a fight.

"Cool costume." Dean said eyeing the kid, trying to see if he can ease him. He needed to find out what he was doing here and he could only do that if he established a connection with the kid. "You're Frankenstein's monster, right?"

The kid seemed to relax just a bit at that, still eyeing the man and Dean rubbed his eyes for a moment, a part of him wondering if he was just dreaming.

"Nick." The kid said and Dean blinked in surprise at him. That name didn't quite sit well with the hunter and all sorts of ideas started swimming around in his head, scenarios he knew would bring him more headache.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dean asked, hoping he misheard.

"Nicky. That's what my sisters call me." The kid responded and Dean sighed in relief. Ok, so the name was just random, good.

"And what are your sisters called?" Dean asked trying to establish a bond and get back to the whole 'finding-out-where-the-kid-came-from'.

"Diana, but I call her DeeDee. And Marina. She is younger. DeeDee is my big sister." Nicky replied now a bit more relaxed and then added "You got any candy?"

"Candy?" Dean asked before realizing. Of course. It was Halloween. It all made much more sense now. "Wait, Yeah... I think I got some Snickers around here. You... You're not allergic to peanuts, are you?" Dean asked finding the Snickers bar and offering the kid.

Nicky, never taking his eyes off the man, took the candy bar and pocketed it, and Dean smiled gently at him.

"So, you like Frankenstein, huh?" Dean tried and the kid nodded, a few seconds later, he added.

"I also like Drac. Johnny and Mavis too. Not really a fan of the mummy and the invisible dude with the glasses. Erica isn't all that bad, she is a VanHelsing, but she did save Drac. They zinged."

Dean nodded at all that, trying to remember what movie that belong to, and it wasn't until the zing part that he realized they weren't talking about a movie, but a cartoon, an animated movie. One of Dean's favorite genre.

"Erica, VanHelsing? Is that part two of the Hotel Transylvania? I only saw the first part." Dean said and he kid looked a bit shocked by this statement. Nicky came to him and sat at the bed next to the hunter, determined to tell him all about the Dracula.

"NO! That is like, the third sequel. First Johnny and Mavis meet and they zing, and then they had Dennis, and they didn't know if he was going to be human or a vampire, but he turned out to be a vampire and _then_ they went on this cruise with captain Erica, but Drac didn't know she was VanHelsing and he fell in love and then the old man VanHelsing showed up and there was a big octopus monster that was going to kill all the other monsters and Erica changed her mind and saved Drac and they zinged and then she helped her grandfather reconcile with the monster and accept them and they lived happily ever after."

Dean looked at the kid's breathless speech with wide eyes and slight disbelief it was possible to say all that in such a short time, nodding at the kid, not wanting to severe the connection they made.

"That... wow. That is awesome." Dean said with a smile and he watched the kid smile bringhtly at him too.

"It is super awesome." Nicky added. "You got anymore candy?"

"Well, no, not here. But it think I might have some in the kitchen. What you say we go and have a look?" Dean asked, not wanting to get his eyes off the kid, but needing to find his brother and find out what is going on.

"OK. - Nicky said – maybe we can find DeeDee and Marina too. This is one awesome haunted house you are building here." The kid said and Dean had to smile at that. Good, let them think it is a haunted house, might be easier to explain some things.

"But you should tell that maniac angel wannabe, he needs real wings and not just to put up some weird light show. That wasn't cool, and it wasn't scary either."

"Okeeey..." Dean said with a hint of confusion, wondering what the heck was Castiel doing displaying his powers to a bunch of kids. Nicky headed out of the room and Dean followed.

* * *

Jack snapped his head at the door when it opened and a girl ran inside, laughing until she spotted him and then froze.

"Hello." Jack said in such a typical Jack way, raising his hand, and the girl blushed. "I am Jack. What's your name?" He asked not at all wondering what she was doing there. He figured Sam and Dean and Castiel knew she was there and if it was ok with them, it was ok with him.

"Diana." the girl said venturing further into his room and smiling shyly at him.

"Hello, Diana. Why are you wearing that?" He asked and she replied, never taking her big brown eyes off of him.

"It is a costume. I am a witch. Look, I even have a broom." she said, showing off her broom.

"Why would a witch need a broom?" He asked curiously as he tilted his head.

"To fly on, what else?" Diana said huffing a smile and Jack looked to the ground.

"I know a lot about witches, but I didn't know they can fly on a broom. I will have to ask Rowena to show me her broom." He responded.

"Wow, you know a witch? That is so cool." Diana said with a bright smile and blushed a bit again when Jack brought her gaze upon her again.

"I do. I know a lot of other creatures too. Like vampires and werewolves... I was even attacked by a zombie once." Jack said with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh, a zombie? Cool. Did he try to eat your brain?" Diana asked with amusement, knowing they were just playing pretend. She was a bit old for that, but if the cute teen that was before her liked that, it was ok with her.

"No, he tried to kill me because he thought I had a crush on his girlfriend." Jack said honestly and Diana started laughing.

"So, what are you wearing for Halloween? I guess you're to old to go trick or treat, I am too, but by little brother and sister..." Diana started, but Jack interrupted her.

"What is trick or treat?"

Diana looked a few years older with the expression she made. "You... you've never been trick or treating?"

"No."

"Oh... Oh, ok. Well, on Halloween you dress up in a costume – she said pointing at her witch outfit – and you go door to door and ask for treats. If you don't get any, you're allowed a trick, like throwing eggs at their house or TP-ing it, or kicking them in the shin." Diana explained and Jack's face lit up a bit.

"Do they give out nougat? I love nougat." he said with a genuine smile.

"Sometimes, sure. - Diana said with a smile of her own – You... You wanna go trick or treating with me?" She asked with a girly excitement, clearly developing a crush for the teen.

"I would like that very much... But don't I need a costume?" Jack asked his smile turning serious only for a second.

" Sure you do. What would you like to be? Maybe we could make something..." Diana said looking around the room, finding nothing interesting.

"A hunter?" Jack offered and Diana nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, like the hunter from the Little Red Riding Hood. Ok.. That could work. I saw some flannel shirts, maybe we could find a red checkered one and you put on some boots... And... Oh, we need an ax."

Jack bowed his head, thinking. There should be an ax somewhere in the bunker, but he had no idea where to even start looking. And then it hit him. Sam and Dean were on a case involving a ghost and Dean brought back something as a souvenir. He hung it in his room and would sometimes look at it, smile and say 'Time to slice and dice.' Jack never knew what that happened on that case, he decided he should ask Dean about it sometimes.

"I don't have an ax, but I know where we can find a hatchet." Jack told Diana with a wide grin.

* * *

Sam and Cas met up in the war room again, both coming up empty handed and panting, having ran around the bunker over and over and over again.

"Any... Any sign of 'em?" Sam asked his hands on his knees, with a shortness of breath. He was tired before this whole thing even started and now? He was just beat.

"No." Castiel responded so eloquently, Sam had to huff a smile at that. Castiel looked at him and frowned in confusion. "Um, Sam?... Why are you shrinking?"

Sam's eyes snapped at the angel, and widened upon the realization that he was in fact shrinking. In just a few seconds, he was eye level with Castiel, a full minute later up to his chest. The only thing that remained the same was his hair lenght for some reason. Panicking, he looked at his hands and then fearfully back at the angel, who for some unexplained reason started coughing.

"Ca... Cas? What... What is happening?" Sam asked a bit freaked out, considering he was up to the angel's belt right now. He calmed just a bit, noticing that the shrinking has stopped, but now Castiel was coughing badly, leaning forward and clasping a hand around his throat.

"Cas?" There was evident worry in his tone, more evident now that the angel began sort of hissing, like he was coughing up something. Castiel put a hand over his mouth, gagging up and the finally he brought his hand down, to reveal a fur ball.

"Cas, what the...?" Sam tried but trailed off, lifting his gaze up from the fur ball to the angel and not finding him there.

"Down here." He heard the Castiel's voice and his head snapped down. Cas was now a cat, an orange cat with a Zoro hat, boots and a sword. Sam's eyes widened at the sight, and he opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come. He had no idea what was happening, much less how to begin to even fix that. He knew one thing. He had to get to Dean and hope whatever was happening wasn't affecting him too.

Castiel for some reason decided to curl around his legs at that moment, and brush off in a very feline kind of way, and when Sam tried to move, he stumbled over the angel-cat and fell face first. He swore he could hear some giggles coming from the library, but when he turned, there was nobody there.

"Sam?" Sam heard his brother's voice coming from the hallway where the dorms were and he snapped his head, a sigh of relief escaping him, glad to seen at least Dean was normal. The kid, Frankenstein was right behind him, hiding behind Dean's legs a bit, clearly a bit weirded out by the sudden change in size of the younger hunter. Dean, without even looking, set a comforting hand on the kids head, ruffling his hair.

"Hey, watch it!" The kid mumbled swatting Dean's hand away, but he did seem a bit more relaxed. Dean came closer and the kid followed, jumping with a squeak when a cat appeared seemingly out of nowhere and Dean sneezed hard.

"What the...? Who brought a cat in here?! What is going on?" Dean yelled looking over at the cat and his much much shorter brother.

"My apologies." The cat said, not having the Antonio Banderas Hispanic dialect Dean was half expecting to hear.

"Cas?" Dean said with a deep frown, and another sneeze. "Who did this to you? And who made Sam Lord Farquaad?" The hunter snapped his eyes at in the direction of the library when he heard giggles and there stood Tinkerbell and Shrek, both giggling like crazy.

"Well, seems like all we are missing now is the donkey." Shrek said in a Scottish accent, making the little fairy giggle some more.

"No! Please." Sam yelled and Shrek turned to look at him, the hunter's expression painted in pain and fear. After what his brother has been through with Michael, he feared whatever this was is going to have a deep effect on Dean, and the counter effects could be massive. Shrek frowned in confusion and his face turned serious, almost worried.

And that's when the witch and the hunter entered. Jack walked side by side with Diana, wearing one of Dean's red checkered flannel shirts and a bandana Diana found, carrying a hatchet. Setting his eyes upon the others he smiled brightly and asked " Are we all going trick or treating?"

Everyone paused to look at the nephilim completely baffled by his apperance and his question.

"Um, hello? Kids, you in here? Deedee? Nicky? Marina?" A voice came from the door way and everyone's eyes shot up at the staircase. There was a knock on the door and the kids gaped.

"That's aunt Mia. She found us." Nicky said bringing his hands to his cheeks. To that, Marina gasped again and Diana just rolled her eyes.

Sneezing one more time, Dean turned a deathly glare at them all and started pointing fingers. "You three - pointing at each kid - get upstairs. You two - pointing at Sam and Cas - stay here and keep an eye on Shrek over there. You! - pointing at Shrek - don't you dare move from that spot, or so help me God I will kick your ass back to whatever swamp you crawled out of!" Threatened with a finger, Shrek held his hands high in surrender mode.

"Jack, you're with me." Dean added looking over at the nephilim, taking in his apperance. They went up, and managed to persuade the very worried teenage girl that the kids wondered into the abandoned World War two bunker that they leased for a party and we're making it into a sort of haunted house. They bribed the kids with Noughat and Snickers bars, telling them that they could come back next year for more treats and more magic tricks. Dean huffed a breath of relief once they were gone. Jack had to promise Diana he will see her later in town, otherwise the kid wouldn't have let go of his hand.

All the while, Shrek stood still and silent, his curious eyes flickering between Sam and Cas. He didn't seem like he was going to attack, but didn't seem trustworthy either. Ogre's were like that. But once Dean and Jack came back down and the ogres eyes glanced at them, Castiel came between them and actually hissed at the ogre.

"Alright, settle down Puss." Dean said circling the cat and looked at Shrek. "Ok, where the heck did you come from?" He asked, thinking it was an actual cartoon character.

"Through a mirror. " Shrek responded a bit sadly, like he was expecting a bit more warmer welcome. When he saw a confused expression on the hunter's face, the ogre kept going "Elizabeth's mirror? The queen of England's mirror into other worlds? Ring any bells?! - adding a huff, he continued - Fine. One queen named Elizabeth, I forgot which one had a mirror made out, using specs of silver they found in the new land, aka America, somewhere in the Blue Ridge Mountains, I think. Anyway, it had the ability to pull forth someone across the worlds or to send the holder into one. You are damn lucky the kid found it and thought about treats."

As confused as the others were, Jack seemed to take the explanation as is, and asked again with a bright smile, looking at the ogre. "So, we're going trick or treating?" Dean turned his glare at the kid for a second, brows furrowing in worry, all things considered, they still didn't know just how much I his soul he has burnt, and there was no one to tell them for sure.

"Sure thing, kid." Shrek replied with a smile of his own. "Might teach you some tricks if we don't get enough candy." To this, Dean snapped his death glare at Shrek.

"You... You honesty think we're gonna let him go with you?" The hunter asked.

"Yeah, well, why not?" Shrek asked widening his arms in front of himself for emphasis, but then seemed to realize what the problem was. "Oh, right... Still in Shrek skin." He noted and pulled his hand up. Both Sam and Dean gasped anticipating God knows what to happen when the ogre snapped his fingers.

"Gabriel!" The two hunters and the angel yelled at the same time and good old Gabe just shrugged with a smile.

* * *

After assuring the guys that Jack still has a piece of his soul inside and that it will grow in time, he persuaded them to let him and Jack go trick or treating, thus allowing all three some much needed rest. They managed to collect a lot of candy, some thanks to Jack's bright smile, and some thanks to Gabriel's charms. But once they ran into the three little rascals, they joined forces and continued the venture together, gathering almost all the candy in the entire Lebanon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Special thanks to ncsupnatfan for allowing me to use her mirror idea, that was 100% hers. And please, give a round of applause for Diana, Nicola and Marina, my three little rascals. Thank you all for reading and please remember. Reviews are food for the writers soul.


End file.
